Doux songe
by MissNine
Summary: Une sensation cotonneuse, un Rin muet surgissant subitement. Comment réagira Suguro à cette étrange atmosphère? One-shot


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, courte certes, mais l'idée m'est venue cette nuit et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire plus long.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**MissNine**

••••

Les nuages.

Il voyait des nuages. Ceux-ci étaient sur un fond de ciel bleu absolument magnifique. Un bleu azur, une teinte qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours et qui vous ravissait les pupilles à vous en mettre de bonne humeur.

Pendant de longues minutes Suguro ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer ce ciel et les mouvements des masses blanches cotonneuses. Un calme étrange l'apaisait, comme s'il était enveloppé des nuages qu'il observait, étant bizarrement certain que s'il essayait de bouger ses mouvements paraîtraient lents et engourdis. Le jeune homme n'aurait su dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé lorsqu'il se releva doucement pour observer les alentours et tenter de deviner où il se trouvait. Et la réponse surgit dans sa tête en même temps qu'un de ses sourcils se haussait: le bout de terrain derrière le dortoir des jumeaux Okumura. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il avait bien pu atterrir ici en fait et il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant pour qu'il vienne là.

• _C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ... •_

Avec un soupir lourd il se mit à avancer vers le bâtiment gris où logeaient les frangins, ayant dans l'intention de poser des questions aux personnes habitant là, savoir si elles avaient une quelconque idée de comment il en était arrivé à venir ici. Il y avait plein d'autres endroits où aller pour se détendre autour de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie alors il ne voyait pas comment ses pas avaient pu le mener ici spécifiquement. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait, la nuit tomba tout-à coup et l'apprenti exorciste se stoppa. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi la nuit était tombée aussi vite et maintenant, alors que le soleil rayonnait encore comme pas permis quelques secondes avant? Il se passait des choses bizarres ... C'est alors qu'il vit soudainement devant lui Rin, le fixant de ses yeux bleus. Sous sa forme de démon. Avec ses flammes bleues l'auréolant.

- ... Okumura ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il patienta un peu avant de froncer les sourcils et de commencer à s'approcher tandis que la colère montait, se demandant ce que pouvait bien manigancer l'autre à surgir et faire le muet comme ça. En revanche, il n'eut le temps de rien faire quand il fut assez près de lui. Rin lui avait sauté dessus. N'ayant pas pu prévoir le mouvement, il le reçut contre lui et écarquilla les yeux quand des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes.

• _Mais qu'est-ce que ... ? •_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce démon de malheur? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire? Et lui-même, pourquoi est-ce qu'il répondait à son baiser? Bon ne se contrôlait plus, c'était comme s'il était hors de son corps et s'observait. Quelle impression étrange ... Même en se hurlant intérieurement dessus il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser leurs agissements, ses propres agissements. Le baiser devenait dévorant, leurs langeus se mêlaient avidement, leurs corps se pressaient. Les bras de Rin étaient noués autour de la nuque de Suguro. Ce dernier sentait le parfum doux du démon lui emplir l'esprit, l'hypnotisant et le tirant vers une passion sans nom. Les bras de Bon eux enlaçaient le corps mince et musclé contre lui, appréciant les formes qu'ils découvraient en passant ses mains dessus. Sans qu'il ne le calcule, ils finirent dans l'herbe, Bon sur Rin, pressant toujours plus son corps contre celui de l'autre, profitant de sa chaleur. Il se voyait commencer à enlever le pantalon du brun, sa chemise, sa cravate, son boxer ... Et lui-même finit nu, les baisers reprenant.

Les flammes de Rin s'étendirent et Suguro en eut peur un instant avant de constater qu'aucune brûlure ne lui rongeait la peau. Les flammes les entourait juste, formant un cocon protecteur où seuls eux deux étaient admis, où seuls deux étaient protégés. Leurs peaux étaient échaudées, moites et rougie par endroits, là où les bouches se posaient, mordillaient, là où les mains passaient et repassaient. L'être de Suguro semblait connecté à celui du démon, partageant les sensations, les ressentis. Tout était bouleversant de douceur et de passion, de tendresse et de désir. Bon ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était perdu dans tout ce qu'il ressentait, dans tout ce que Rin ressentait, dans tout ce que leur étreinte leur faisait ressentir à tous les deux. Comme si ce geste était naturel et instinctif, il se plaça entre les cuisses du brun, comme si cette place lui avait toujours été réservée. Ils se frottèrent alors l'un contre l'autre, les halètements et les gémissements étant audibles. Aucun n'avait été échangé mais le mi-blond se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Ils se comprenaient autrement et sans mots. Aussi naturellement que pour avoir pris sa place entre les jambes ouvertes, il vint positionner son membre raide contre l'intimité de Rin et poussa pour entrer en lui. C'est au moment où sa chaleur l'enveloppa et qu'il vit son visage éperdu de plaisir et le fixant en l'appelant qu'il ouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre. La respiration erratique, son bas-ventre tendu à en être douloureux et le rouge aux joues, une seule phrase lui vint en tête.

• _C'était qu'un rêve ... •_

Bon n'en revenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Rin et lui de cette manière. Il ne comprenait pas mais la sensations des flammes les entourant ne le quittait pas, persistante. Il se tourna dans son lit pour trouver une meilleure position et se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite.

Une cravate.

Et le parfum de Rin s'en échappait. Il la porta à son nez et une question fusa dans son esprit, le troublant pour la journée entière et sûrement encore pas mal de temps.

• _Et si ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ... •_

••••

• _A écouter pendant la fiction ~ "Love is a battlefield" de Tony Mahoney •_

**En espérant que ça vous aura plu.**

**Bye **


End file.
